illustratorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Antony Maitland
Antony Jasper Maitland was born in Andover, Hampshire, in the third quarter of 1935, son of Percy E. Maitland and his wife Alison M., née Kettlewell. He studied at the West of England College of Art in Bristol, graduating in 1957 with a National Diploma in Design. He spent a year studying in Europe on the Leverhulome Research Award, and two years in the Army, becoming 2nd Lieutenant in the Intelligence Corps. He spent some time travelling ariound europe in an old van, visiting Holland, Germany, Italy, Sicily and France. While staying in Paris he started working as an illustrator, and returned to England, settling in London. His first book commission was Philippa Pearce's Mrs Cockle's Cat (1961), which won the Kate Greenaway Medal for that year. He illustrated numerous historical children's novels by Leon Garfield, beginning with Jack Holborn in 1964, and has also illustrated books by Eleanor Farjeon, Penelope Lively, Joan Aiken, Jan Mark and Aidan Chambers. Books illustrated *John Gordon, The Giant Under The Snow, '' Puffin, 1971 *Ruth Ainsworth, ''The Ten Tales of Shellover, Puffin, 1972 ** -- The Phantom Cyclist and Other Stories, Scholastic, 1974 ** -- The Bear Who Liked Hugging People, Heinemann, 1977 *Margery Williams Bianco, Poor Cecco, Puffin, 1975 *Violet Bibby, Many Waters, Puffin, 1978 *Charles Causley, The Puffin Book of Salt-Sea Verse, Puffin, 1981 *Dan Corby, The Little Sealer, Max Parrish, London, 1960 *John Emlyn Edwards, Captain Skip, Magnet, 1980 *Eleanor Farjeon, Invitation to a Mouse and Other Poems, Knight Books, 1983 *Leon Garfield, Jack Holborn, Puffin, 1964 ** -- Smith, Puffin, 1968 ** -- Devil-in-the-Fog, Puffin, 1968 ** -- Black Jack, Puffin, 1971 ** -- Mister Corbett's Ghost and Other Stories, Puffin, 1971 ** -- The Drummer Boy, Puffin, 1973 ** -- The Ghost Downstairs, Puffin, 1975 ** -- John Diamond, Puffin, 1981 ** -- Six Apprentices, Heinemann, 1989 *Janet Hamilton, The Night Wanderers, Thomas Nelson & Sons, 1963 *Richard Hughes, The Wonder-Dog, Puffin, 1980 *David Johnstone, Redemption Greenbanks, Methuen, 183 *Andrew Lang (ed.), Green Fairy Book, Puffin, 1970 *Penelope Lively, Astercote, Heinemann, 1970 ** -- The Ghost of Thomas Kempe, Puffin, 1983 *Elsie Locke, The Runaway Settlers, Puffin, 1973 *Antony Maitland, Ben Goes to the City, Constable, 1964 ** -- Idle Jack, Farrar Strauss and Giroux, 1980 *Jan Mark, Out of the Oven, Kestrel, 1986 *Meta Mayne Reid, Beyond the Wide World's End, Lutterworth Press, 1972 *Geraldine McCaughrean, Stories from Shakespeare, Orion, 1994 *Stephen Mogridge, Key to Danger, Thomas Nelson & Sons, 1964 *Philippa Pearce, Mrs Cockle's Cat, 1961 ** -- A Dog So Small, Puffin, 1962 *David Proctor, Child o'War: The True Story of a Boy Sailor in Nelson's Navy, Holt, Rinehart & Winston, 1972 *Richard Robinson, Captain Sintar, Andre Deutsch, 1967 *Emma Smith, Out of Hand, Macmillan, 1963 *Victor Kelleher, Forbidden Paths of Thual, Kestrel, 1979 *Kaye Webb (ed.), I Like This Poem, Puffin, 1979 *Ester Wier, The Loner, Tandem, 1973 References *Kate Greenaway Medal: Mrs Cockle's Cat *Antony Maitland at Petra's Cupboard Category:English illustrators Category:Book illustrators Category:Born in 1935